percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MattShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 22:26, September 14, 2010 Yes and what's your email? And yea, My mother's Nyx. And could my character Xylia Aven become one of his servants or something? Xyliaa 01:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I did. And yea, Xylia will be a servant. Sorry, I have alot of after school activities now. Xyliaa 00:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) She'll be tricked. Xyliaa 02:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Her bro,Zack Xyliaa 02:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, That was my mistake. Zack is Xylia's brother and he means the world to her. So something will happen to Zack and Matt will say something like "If you become my servant I'll save him,". Xyliaa 02:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :-D That's an awesome idea! And that sounds great Like my second cousin on here (Nikki or Aka Lenobia) I'm Russian so I'm horrible at English. Yes, It's Among the Betrayed. It's about when Xylia and Zack find out they're demi-gods. And in the first one, Zack joins the titans so Xylia feels betrayed because Zack was the closest family Xylia had because they're father just wasn't himself after Xylia was born. That's as far as I've come with teh plot. Xyliaa 03:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ' XD Thanks and uh hows a year? Xyliaa 03:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? In which story? Xyliaa 03:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Uh, Zack joins the gods again, Jet (Xylia and Zack's dad) dies. That's it. Xyliaa 03:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's Great!!!!!!! Xyliaa 14:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I want you to delete the others or I will. The Others is a Monarchy, not a club and I don't like how Matt is the only one with rights. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 16:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, in real life I'm mute, but I made my character Xylia Aven not mute. So I'm just helping to write it. Xyliaa 17:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yep. And wouldn't Xylia be like the best servent or whatever? Xyliaa 17:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Are you going to make a series for Matt or something? Xyliaa 17:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, When will you start it? Xyliaa 17:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) x) Ok. I just can't wait lmao Xyliaa 17:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, And I'm not sure if anyone does. Make a blog post asking. Xyliaa 17:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Who would that be? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC)\ So Kate would be Matt's sister? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 21:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! And later on in like the fifth or sixith book of the Tempted series, I'll get her claimed or something. Oh, And the OC that Kate's dating's name is Matt XD Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You can and should. And I see you've met Xyliaa. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I have, and she did? And when will you start working on the story you told me about? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You're a good writer, much better then me. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 01:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This is Lenobia on Xyliaa's username. 'Cause My laptop's not working an' I'm over her house right now. I won't be able to talk for long cause she's getting onnow. Just letting you know Xyliaa 21:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse Thanks! And that's great! I think that Matt/Xylia; Meeting with Fate is going awesome so far! And what will your HoO story be about? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 15:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ohkay. I like that idea! Tell me when you're ready to start. Make the name "The Heroes of Olympus:_______". Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 17:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I love that idea and I did already! Oh and Xylia says hi. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 18:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yepppp! Just read the latest chapter Xyliaa 18:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) \ I love it! Xyliaa 18:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ask Hazelcats about Marie Parker. She's dead, and yes you told me already xD. Xyliaa 18:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You said something about getting OC's that are dead or unused and making them servants. I'll make another OC that can be Matt's servants. Xyliaa 18:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Marie Parker Sorry, I can't. I have a plan for a future story with her... Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 18:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Xylia/Matt; Meeting with Fate Nothing much. Read your story. :D fawesome! and updated my one of my stories called Love. :D Rebc29 18:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) What's up with you? (I feel proud of myself for remembering to ask :D) Rebc29 19:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's good that you're good........... and I AM having fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't you tell my all the exclamation points??????????!!!!!!!!!! xD Rebc29 19:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC)